


Dear Diary

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Butt Slapping, Cock Ring, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, John gives Sherlock what he wants, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock loves rough sex, Top John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Sherlock writes about sex stuff in his diary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains consensual rough sex.
> 
> This is written in first person and is not betaed. I tried to keep all the verbs in the right tense but Hey, I'm human. If you find any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Each chapter is a standalone in a loosly tied together PWP verse.

**  
**

**Diary** **entry for 27/09/2016**

_Dear diary,_

_I keep having the same fantasy about John. It is always the same; I am laying on my bed in my silk, black stockings and my favorite heels listening to him in the kitchen; wishing he would come in and shag me into the mattress. Finally, I just decide to call him in and see what happens. In my mind it goes like this;_

__

_“John, I need you.”_

_John is in the kitchen, making tea and toast when I call for him. I can hear him grumble in frustration as he comes down the hall to my bedroom._

_John’s breathing quickens at the sight of me laying on my front, wearing nothing but stockings and heels. I can feel his heated gaze wander up from my feet to my arse and I imagine I can hear the lustful thoughts running through his mind._

_“God, Sherlock, the things I want to do to your ass.” He groans, his voice several octives deeper than normal._

_I look over my shoulder and smirk._

_“So what is stopping you?”_

_Faster than I thought possible, he strips off his clothes and joins me on the bed._

_I yelp in surprise as he grabs my hips and yanks my arse into the air.  His hands squeeze and knead my arse cheeks as he covers them with licks and kisses and I love the tickling sensation that it causes. John gives my right arse cheek several hard slaps and I gasp as the stinging heat spreads from my arse up my spine, surprised at how good it feels._

_His hands squeeze my cheeks in a bruising grip and pull them apart.  I moan as he licks from above my anus to my testicles and then moan louder when he covers them with his mouth and sucks. Just as it starts to go from feeling good to feeling not so good, he releases them and licks back up to my hole._

_He laps at the tight pucker, the roughness of his tongue causing little jolts of pleasure as it passes over my sensitive flesh. He pressed his thumb against me and I can’t help but push back, trying to get a part of him in me. He chuckles, his breath hot on my saliva damp skin and presses until the tip of his thumb sinks just a tiny bit into me. My hips buck and I moan as he pushes the tip of his tongue in beside his thumb tip and flicks it in and out, fucking me with it. The skin along the crack of my arse burns and stings from the stubble on John’s face and I can feel his saliva running down my perineum; soaking my balls as he licks and sucks and fucks my arse with his tongue. The slurping and smacking noises he is making are so arousing; making me suddenly aware of how achingly hard my cock is. I reach down between my legs to take myself in hand and relieve some of the ache but John slaps my hand away._

_“No touching.” John growls at me. “You’ll cum only when I tell you too, understand?”_

_I shiver at his tone and the implication that I am under his control. John slaps my arse, the sting making my cock twitch._

_“Understand.” He demands._

_“Yes.” I whimper._

_John yanks open the nightstand drawer and hums in surprise. I can’t help the blush that spreads across my face; knowing he is seeing the bottle of lubricant; half empty, the leather cock and ball ring, and the large dildo that I keep in there._

_“And just what do you do with these?” John asks in a conversational tone, like he’s asking about the weather._

_I say nothing as my blush deepens making my skin feel like it is burning._

_Out of the corner of my eye I see John take the ring and dildo out of the drawer and examine them._

_“What do you think about when you wrap this around your prick,” he slaps the cock ring against my cock. “then fuck yourself with this?” he asks as he rubs the tip of the dildo against my anus._

_I shiver and mumble under my breath._

_“What was that?” John asks, giving my cock a hard squeeze._

_“You!” I shout, the blush on my face spreading down my neck to my chest. “I think about you using me for your pleasure; shoving your cock up my arse and fucking me like a cheap slut until I can’t form words.”_

_“Oh, this I have to see.” He says with a chuckle._

_“What?” I demand as I whip my head up to stare at him over my shoulder._

_“Show me. I want to see you fuck yourself while you think about me.” He tells me. “I want to see what you do, I want to hear what you sound like, and I want to know what you look like. Put on a good enough show and I’ll do it for real so you’d better be very accurate.”_

_He settles at the foot of the bed with his back against the foot board and gives me an expectant look._

_I take a shaky breath and reach for the cock ring, hissing as I secure it around my balls and aching hard cock._

_“Why use a cock ring?” John asks._

_“To make it last.”_

_I pump lube on to my hand, slick up my fingers, bend at the waist until my chest is on the bed, and shove two fingers up my arse._

_“I only do a minimal prep.” I hiss as I stretch myself. “Just enough so I won’t damage myself.”_

_“Why?” John asks._

_“Because I’m impatient and I want your cock up my arse as quickly as possible”_

_After quickly prepping, I grab the dildo, coat it with lube and press the tip of it against my hole. With steady pressure, I push it into my arse, gasping as my body stretches to accommodate the invader. When it is all the way in I pause to catch my breath then slowly pull it back out, twisting it until it rubs over my prostate, making me groan. I shove it back in fast and pull it back out slowly several times before I begin fucking myself with it as hard and as fast as I can, whimpering and moaning as it continuously hits my prostate._

_I close my eyes as I work, trying to pretend it is John pounding my arse with his cock. I try to imagine his hands gripping my hips so hard they bruise, his balls slapping my arse as he fucks me, chasing his orgasm but he’s there for real so the fantasy isn’t working. With a frustrated grunt, I pull the toy from my arse and throw it on the floor. I raise up on my hands and knees and look at John over my shoulder._

_“Please,” I beg, “please fuck me. Throw me down and fuck me like a cheap slut.”_

_John comes over and drapes himself along my back. I shiver with delight as he wraps his hand around my wrist and helps me to work the dildo in and out of my arse harder and faster than I could by myself._

_“No.” he says as he kisses my neck._

_“Why not?” I whine even as I shudder when he forces me to twist my wrist, grinding the head of the dildo against my prostate making colored spots appear in front of my eyes. I squirm and writhe, trying to escape the beautiful pleasure/pain but John is too strong and I really don’t want to be free from it. Finally, I stop moving and just take it until John stops twisting and resumes sliding the toy in and out._

_“I can’t fuck you like a cheap slut,” he whispers in my ear as he tongues it, “because there is nothing cheap about you. You are exquisite and extraordinary and have the most fabulous arse and I am going to fuck you like I paid a million pounds and I intend to get every penny’s worth.”_

_I tremble in anticipation as he pulls the toy from my arse, kneels behind me, pushing my knees apart and pulling my arms behind my thighs until I was bent in half with my knees almost touching my chest, the top of my head on the mattress, and my arse in the air._

_I hear the squelch of lube as John coats his cock. I sob with joy as he grabs my hips and finally pushes his cock into my arse. When he bottoms out, he pauses for moment before he slowly pulls back, circling his hips until the head of his cock brushes my prostate. He pushes in fast and pulls out slowly, sending sparks shooting along my nerves, several times, then tightens his grip on my hips and begins quickly driving his cock into me.  I feel like my whole body is vibrating. John’s cock is constantly rubbing on my prostate; causing my cock to throb, the cock ring cruelly thwarting my orgasm. It is right on the line between pleasure and pain and it is so much more glorious than I ever could have imanaged._

_“Harder.” I demand. “Fuck me harder.”_

_Instead of doing what I demanded, John froze, his cock buried in my arse.  He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head up, causing me to bend backward._

_“Don’t tell me what to do.” He snarls as he pulls his cock back until just the head remains inside me. I try to push back and am rewarded with a slap on the arse. I moan and wiggle. John pulls my hair, thrusts into me, and slaps my arse. I moan and wiggle again. He pulls, thrusts and slaps again. Moan and wiggle. Pull, thrust, and slap. I began wiggling non-stop and John rains slaps down on my arse as he rams his cock into it.  Soon I am groaning and seeing stars._

_“It’s gooood, soooooooooooo gooood.” I babble as heat spreads across my ass._

_John stops thrusting, releases my hair and runs his hand across my chest to my nipple. He pinches and tugs on it. I mewl and push back on his cock._

_“You are marvelous.” John purrs as he brushes his lips along the edge of my ear._

_His tickling breath on my ear and his pinching fingers on my nipples cause contrasting sensations that make me dizzy._

_“You rrr marvlasss.” I slur._

_John chuckles as he reaches down and closes his fist around my cock. I gasp as he begins to slowly stroke. I roll my hips back, pushing his cock into my arse, the roll them forward, pushing my cock into his fist. Back and forth I go, picking up speed as John tickles my ear and pinches my nipples.  So many sensations flooded my brain; hard, heat, stinging, throbbing, pinching, tickling, aching, pressure, pounding, all tangling together in an overwhelming tangle of pleasure. I try to tell John but all that comes out is a gurgle. John kisses down my neck to my shoulder as he opens the cock ring._

_“Come.” He commanded as he bit my shoulder._

_I am hit by a tidal wave as all the sensations I have been feeling magnified by a thousand flood my brain and I am swept under and tossed about about until I have no idea where I am. My hips jerk, my whole body shakes, and my screams bounce off the walls as cum spirts out the end of my cock; coating John’s fist and my stomach. My vison goes white and I am flying._

_I came to a few minutes later face down on the bed, arse in the air, and John’s cock slamming into it.  I can smell the musk of cum and sweat, I feel John’s fingers biting into my hips, could hear his grunts and the slap of flesh on flesh as he fucks me. My brain buzzes with white noise, my nerves jangle with over sensitivity that is almost pain but feels so good; My body feels weightless; John’s cock driving relentlessly into me as he chases his release is the only grounding point I have. John is fucking me hard and fast like I have always wanted him too, it is animalistic, primal and filthy and I love it. I want to tell John how wonderful it is but all that comes out are panting gasps.  John sits back on his heels and pulls me upright on to his lap. He pulls me down as he thrusts up. He does this twice more, then presses his face against my back to muffle his shout as he comes. His cock twitches and his hips give short jerks as his cum fills my arse. It is hot and for a moment I feel like I am burning from the inside out; one more sensation on an incredible day.  I wiggle my hips and John groans, letting go of me. I giggle as I fall face first onto the bed, already falling asleep.  The last thing I feel as I drift away is John’s weight as he flops on top of me._

_I wake up a couple of hours later; my arse feeling wonderfully sore; John’s dried cum has left an itchy trial where it has leaked from my hole down the back of my thighs. I turn my head to see John laying tightly against me, one of his legs over mine, his hand on my arse. As I watch him, he opens his eyes, smiles at me, and squeezes my ass._

_“Did you get your million pounds worth?” I ask him._

_“That and so much more.” He says as he kisses me._

 

John smiles as he closes the book he found open on the kitchen table and sets it down before he heads down the hall to Sherlock’s room.

 

“God, Sherlock, the things I want to do to your ass.”

“So what is stopping you?” 

 

 

**Diary entry for 28/09/2016**

_Dear diary._

_Reality is so much better than fantasy._


End file.
